I did it to save you
by MoriLieva
Summary: "If only you knew, I did it to save you" then he vanished


**A/N: bear with me, i am not a pro:) hihi**

* * *

**I did it to save you**

It wasn't meant to be this way. I never wanted or even meant to hurt him. I just followed orders, orders which are for the better, for the whole village. For him or so I thought.

I was told to do the task no matter what happens. No matter what it costs and that i should do it smoothly.

I was to assassinate everyone i knew, i had yet to meet, i loved. 'Everyone' they said but i can't do it. So i told the elders that I'd kill them all, my mother, my father, my girlfriend or my best friend but except for one. The only one i was ready to give my life for-my brother. Uchiha Sasuke.

They agreed but they said he'd only live if he was to hate me and soon kill me. I was hurt and on the verge of breaking down but i held my façade and nod even though it pains me but for him. I will do everything.

The task of killing them. Killing my own blood. Killing my own family was a success but i can't help it but get hurt. I love them but it was for the good and I can still remember what my parents said before i killed them.

_"Do it Itachi-kun. I-I know it's for the better" Mikoto said as tears run down her cheeks.__Itachi kept silent as his own tears made its way across his cheeks.__"It's a task Itachi. Finish it. Finish what you've started" Fugaku's firm voice broke Itachi's train of thoughts. As he looked at his father's eye, his eyes widened because he saw a flicker of emotion on those black orbs he was staring at. An emotion of understanding, of love.__"We are proud of you my son. Your mother and I. We are proud of you and Sasuke." Fugaku continued as he stared at his eldest son. By now, Mikoto was on the ground lifeless. Fugaku sustained the pain he felt, he even heard him kept saying how sorry he was.__"I may not show it but I do. I am proud. I may never have a chance to say this to your brother but my family. Is the best thing i have ever had. I-" and finally, Itachi drove his katana straight to his father's heart but he heard what he said before he fell lifeless beside his wife.__' I love you all.'_

"_I-I'm sorry Otou-san, Oka-san" and as if on time, the door had busted open and cam a very stunned Sasuke._

It pained him, especially when he saw Sasuke staring at him with wide eyes. With wide innocent eyes. He couldn't help but wish he could just ran across the room and cover his eyes so he wouldn't see what he had done to their own family.

How he wished he was not in his current position right now. A man with a sword on his left and blood everywhere. But he knew, it was meant to be this way. His fate can never be changed. It was what his destined for.

It killed him over and over again that he was the reason why his little brother is infront of him. So lost and so broken. How he hated himself right now.

"Why?" it pained him again to hear his brother's voice which was by now full of horror and of sadness.

Itachi just kept silent but Sasuke kept on asking, repeating what he said over and over again like a broken mantra. And finally, his voice hoarse but he still spoke nonetheless.

"Why? because I wanted to know how powerful I am. To measure my strength and ability. I guess I am powerful because I am able to kill them all" he lied and it took him a lot of effort to say this.

"Then are you gonna kill me too?" Sasuke asked. He was scared and Itachi can see it in his own eyes.

"No, you are too weak and would be a waste of time if i kill you. Maybe one day. When you are strong enough, when you have obtained the same eyes i have then i shall kill you" he said.

"Then I will kill you! I will make sure you pay for what you did!" It pained him to hear those words coming from his brother but he knew it was for the better. For the village, for him.

"Then that day. I will wait" and then Itachi vanished. But far enough, he was hidden in the bushes. Looking out for his brother, for Sasuke. How he wished he couldn't have said that. How he wished he could just wipe away his tears. Erase all his memories of this day but he knew he did the right thing.

Making his brother hate him. Making him want to kill his own blood. It was the only way Itachi could help Sasuke to grow stronger so he could protect himself one day. It was the only way.

Even though he didn't wish for this, it had to be done.

"I will wait for the day you take my life away little brother, I will wait for you no matter what. I will live for you and only you."

By now, he was at the outskirts of Konoha and with one last glance at the home he grew up into-

_"Forgive me little brother. If only you knew, I did it to save you."_

Then he vanished.

-Owari-

* * *

**A/N: you don't know how my heart ached while i was writing this. damn feels! i love you Itachi-kun ! wahh!****hope you like it and please review:)**

**Sorry for any grammatical error or whatsoever XD  
**


End file.
